The Truth Will Out
by SpiritArcher55
Summary: The truth behind Legolas and Thranduil. Did his mother die? Did she run away? Is Thranduil kind or harsh? Was Legolas beaten? Terrible summery I know. R&R please
1. The Beginning

*** I don't own the notable characters. ALL HAIL J.R.R TOLKIEN!**

*** I'm pretending that Legolas has a mother called Rímes and a brother :)**

**5 yéni= 144X5= 720 human years**

* * *

In the quiet forest of Mirkwood the Elven King Thranduil, his queen Rímes and prince Legolas walked though the odd forest. The young prince was only 5 yéni old; he was the youngest of him and his brother. The forest was filled with a dim light filtering through every single gap. The emerald Oak trees stretched into the heavens, Willow trees were swinging in the light breeze. With every step there was the sound of twigs snapping and leaves crackling, it was only a few months until autumn and they could already feel the crisp air fill their lungs. The maple trees stretched either sides of the dry muddy path as they strolled through it. Legolas ran ahead into the vines as his parents ambled behind him. He used his small sliver elven blade to cut them down.

"A'maelamin, he will become a fantastic warrior in the days ahead. I can already see it in his eyes." Rímes said in her husband's arms. Legolas started nattering to the trees as they spoke.

"Melamin, you are right, I too can see it." Thranduil smiled down at his beloved wife's bright emerald eyes.

"Little Leaf takes after you, a'maelamin. I remember when you where young and you could throw your dagger at a fly from 2 miles away, pin it to a tree and not kill it." She smiled back at her husband's blue eyes.

Thranduil laughed. "I can still do that." The trees ahead of them parted so they could walk though.

Rímes chuckled softly. "So how come I haven't seen you do it since we married?"

"I've... been focused on you and my sons." Thranduil smiled sweetly at Rímes.

Rímes stifled a laugh and covered her mouth. "Do not forget your work as well, my dear. You are married to that too."

Thranduil looked at his wife in disbelief. "I am not married to my work." He protested.

"You are... this took 3 weeks of convincing." Rímes smiled playfully.

Thranduil rolled his eyes.

Legolas ran up to them and tugged at their royal robes, he was grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Naneth, ada, may I climb that tree?" He pointed to the huge Willow tree which was at least 3 times bigger than the small elf.

His parents exchanged unhappy looks. They looked down at their son, who was still smiling, and grinned at him. "Of course you can, Legolas." Thranduil smiled. "Just take care that you do not climb to high."

Legolas smiled and bowed his head at both Thranduil and Rímes. He made sure that he had a strong grip on the tree and slowly began to clamber up the tree. His parents watched in awe at how fast he made it half-way. "Could I go higher?" He called down at them.

Thranduil smiled and hollered "How fast can you get to the top?"

Legolas smirked playfully. He climbed up the tree was fast as he arms and legs could carry him. He perched on the very top branch over-looking the vast Mirkwood and most of the silver and green palace.

Something caught his alert eyes in the far horizon of the forest. A small smoke trail rose from somewhere in the distance. His eyes fixed automatically on the grey smoke. Rímes and Thranduil noticed their son's quietness.

"Legolas, are you ok?" Rímes called to her son the worried mother tone. They moved to under the tree which he climbed up.

They quickly saw him scrambling down the tree. He jumped the last few feet. "Fire, there is a fire! Well, I actually saw smoke but where there is smoke there is fire!" He tugged on his father's robes. "Ada we must go and help them!"

Rímes kneeled down in front of Legolas; she tucked some of his golden hair behind his ear. "How far away was it, little Leaf?"

Legolas thought for a moment and looked at his mother and father. "I think it was on the outskirts of the forest, ada, nana we must help!" Legolas was on the brink of running away to the smoke.

Rímes glanced at Thranduil. "We will get back to the palace and ride our way there. Legolas you will stay with your mother." Thranduil said firmly.

"But I want to go with you!" Legolas tugged rapidly at the robes. "Please!"

Rímes looked at Thranduil with a glaring face. Thranduil sighed and looked down at his son. "Very well, but you are to stay on your horse."

Legolas nodded quickly and hugged Thranduil's legs. "Thank you, ada!"

* * *

Thranduil, Legolas and a Mirkwood patrol rode though the dense and dark forest. The moon could barely be seen though the thick overgrown dark green trees, bushes and strange plants. The smell of smoke got thicker as they rode closer towards the outskirts of the forest. Legolas was sat behind Thranduil, he had hardly ever ridden a horse before let alone with his father, it was all new. The trees seemed not to want the patrol to exit the forest but they forced their way though anyway.

They emerged from the tightly packed forest. Their horses reared slightly as they left the dense forest but the elves quickly managed to get them under control. What lay before them was ruins of what was a village.

Thranduil dismounted his brown stallion and knelt down to the ground. He picked up some ashes and it fell though his fingers. "This happened recently... last night." He stood and turned towards Legolas, who sat peacefully on the horse. "The smoke you saw in the early evening was the aftermath."

Legolas nodded slowly. Suddenly his finely tuned ears registered something, he turned his head north. He titled his head. Thranduil shot him a confused look. All of a sudden Legolas jumped down from the horse and bolted straight past his father.

"Legolas, where are you going?" Thranduil shouted running after him. Thranduil ran though what was an old, rusted, stone gate, it was now a pile of ash and dust.

Legolas stood static in front of what was the gate. He looked like he was hiding something. Thranduil moved slowly and swiftly towards his son. He put his hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Utinu, what is it?" He followed his son's eye sight down to the ground.

"Oh!"

* * *

**I do love my cliffhangers so you'll be getting more of them!**

**Thank you for taking time to read! **

**I love you all!**


	2. A New Friend

**I don't own the notable characters. **

**I don't know the real name of Mirkwood palace so I'll just call it Mirkwood palace.**

**Thanks for reading Chapter 1! I hope you enjoy this next part!**

* * *

"Oh!"

Thranduil's eyes met with an unconscious young elf lying on the cold charred ground with a knife imbedded in her back. The elf looked a similar age to Legolas, from what he could see. There was a fine sword lying next by the elf's hand.

'Protection?' Thranduil thought. He looked at his surroundings; cold, ash, dust, death, disaster, stone. On a warm day at night. He turned to the Mirkwood guards who sat patiently and gracefully on their proud horses. "Check the surrounding area for any other survivors."

They nodded at their king and galloped away, leaving his brown stallion and a grey mare with Thranduil. They stood silently grazing on grass on the corner of forest.

Thranduil turned his concentration back to the young elf. 'I need to get her onto the horse.' He thought to himself. He looked at the horses and at the elf.

Legolas looked up to his father, with big blue eyes, who had been quiet for almost 5 minutes. "Ada, what are you thinking about?" He still had Thranduil's hand firmly on his shoulder.

Thranduil shook his head from what he was thinking and gazed down at Legolas, removing his hand. "Legolas bring the horses over. I have an idea."

Legolas hurried over to the grazing horses. He grabbed their black reins and led them over to Thranduil.

Thranduil very carefully and cautiously moves his hands to under the elf's legs and back. He slowly lifted her into the air and onto the spare grey mare. The mare bent down slightly to aid Thranduil in his effort. He carefully arranges the elf's body on the horse.

The patrol retuned speedily. "Did you find any others?" Thranduil asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

They shook their heads. "I'm sorry sir we found nobody. We only found reminisces of elven bodies but nothing more."

Thranduil closed his eyes and sighed sorrowfully. "Legolas get on the mare and let's go home."

* * *

It was a warm morning in one of the palace's bedrooms. The sun was shining brightly into a room. Thranduil sat with his head resting peacefully on the wooded desk. He had a pile of parchment on one side and numerous paperbacks on the other. Rímes quietly poked her head around the door. She smirked and gingerly moved into the room. Without a sound, she closed the door and ambled up to her husband. She picked up a paperback from the top of the heap and slammed the book down solidly on the table. Thranduil jumped up, brandished his sword and kicked the chair to the floor all within a few seconds

Rímes sniggered and laughed for a long time. "I am sorry, a'maelamin; there was the opportunity so I took it." She picked the chair back up and put it in its place. "I'm sorry."

Thranduil rolled his eyes, chuckled and put his sword back in his scabbard. "How do you do it? I couldn't hear you and I have good hearing." He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Rímes smiled sweetly. "It's all to do with feet... but you wouldn't know what because of your heavy feet." She looked down at his brown boots under his robe.

Thranduil sat back down on the chair with Rímes standing behind him. She massaged his shoulders. "How is the young elf? Did you get the dagger out?" He closed his eyes.

"A'maelamin she will be fine. If it had gone any farther it would have gone straight through her heart. Why do you ask?" Rímes pressed harder onto his shoulder.

Thranduil sighed and faced his wife. "When we got there, there was nothing left of that village. Nothing. Our patrol was there probably only a few moments before. We could have stopped it." He glanced down at his feet about failing his kin. Ashamed.

Rímes knelt down and put her hands on his lap. "Thranduil you cannot blame yourself for what happened. Yes, you could have stopped it but thinking about it now will not bring them back. Now, when that girl wakes up, you go in there and talk to her about what happened! Ok?"

Thranduil looked deep into her eyes. He nodded. "Very well my dear." He kissed her nose. "I will... just as soon as I finish this piece of parchment."

Rímes smiled and bowed her head.

* * *

Sun rays poured into the bedroom of the sleeping young elf. The room was grand and elegant with huge curtains and long wooden tables. Just like his mother, Legolas quietly opened the beautiful carved door; he stepped in and closed the door gently behind him. He carried a tray with some freshly cooked food and sweet smelling drinks. He scuttled over to the table; he put the tray on the table and hauled himself onto the high silk bed. He sat himself by her knees. He watched her.

Slowly her eyes flickered and opened wide to show big silver eyes. They darted around the room until they feel on Legolas. She held the gaze.

Legolas smiled kindly at her and held out his hand. "Hello!" He chirped. "My name is Legolas, what is yours?"

She blinked at him.

Unphased by the lack of response Legolas continued to talk. "I have some food and drink for you on the table." He pointed to the table with a smile.

She followed his finger to the table. She nodded slowly.

Legolas smiled. "You are in the palace of Mirkwood. Me and my father, King Thranduil..."

Her eyes widen at _Thranduil_.

"Me and my father, King Thranduil found you unconscious and near death by what was your home... I'm sorry... so we brought you here, and my mother and her healers used their skills to get you back to full health."

She nodded agian.

Now getting a little bored at the lack of responses Legolas hatched a plan to get her to either speak or at least smile. "I have a funny dwarf joke... 2 dwarves walked into a bar. The third one ducked." He waited for a response but got nothing again. "Come on... I bet you have some good jokes."

Nothing. Not even a smile.

"Come on! I bet you have a nice smile." Legolas jumped a little.

Nothing.

"Can you make a face like this?" Legolas squinted and stuck out his tongue.

The corners of her mouth twitched.

Legolas smirked. He stuck out his tongue, pressed his thumbs on his check with his fingers out stretched and squinted.

This time the elf tried not to laugh but failed as the corner of her mouth formed a smile, then a grin and finally a full on teethy grin followed by cheery laughter.

Legolas had won the battle of the smile. "I am Legolas!" He giggled.

"Ivordis... Pleasure to meet you!" Ivordis coked the words out as normally as she could though the laughter.

"Thankfully we now know her name and Legolas has a new friend." Thranduil and Rímes had their eyes peeping though the key-hole all the while.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. A Shock Discovery

**I hope you enjoyed reading Chapter 2!**

**As usual I don't own the notable characters only Ivordis, Rímes and Legolas' brother Tirnel :)**

**Oh! A word of warning if you don't like blood, then I suggest that you take caution when reading.**

* * *

It has been exactly 1 week since Ivordis was rescued from death and her home. Thranduil drilled her about what happened, Rímes asked her nicely about her family and Legolas and his brother just talked about everything and anything with her. Until she is old enough to work for the palace she'll be looked after by Legolas and Tirnel, and in the meanwhile they were teaching her about the history of Mirkwood, needless to say she wasn't enjoying it.

It was a warm day in the palace. The sun was shining in the blue cloudless sky and the birds were chirping in the amber trees. There was a slight breeze in the air that carried the leaves from the autumn trees up and over the palace.

Ivordis watched as a leaf flew past her face. She looked down to the outside training ground where Thranduil was teaching Legolas on how to shot straight.

The wooden engraved door opened and closed silently. There was a quiet sound of metal being scraped on a wall. He crept slowly up to the unsuspecting elf. He put his hand on her shoulder.

Ivordis yelped, turned around and grabbed his arm. Tirnel screeched. "Tirnel!" Ivordis whined looking up at the elf. "Why, in Mirkwood, did you do that?!" She let go of his arm.

Tirnel rubbed where Ivordis held his arm. "You are tough for one so small and young." He looked down at her with a smile.

Ivordis chuckled and wandered over to her bed. "My entire family and village are dead. My father made me keep hold of his sword while he fought the intruders." She glanced at Tirnel.

He stared at her with wide eyes.

"I am joking, Tirnel." She turned her back on him and began to make her bed.

Tirnel pulled out his dagger and gradually walked over her. He was a few inches from her when she turned around after hearing him breathing. She gasped and he grabbed her arm so tightly that it already began to bruise. Ivordis struggled to get her arm free but he pressed the dagger to her neck. He cut it slightly and she screamed. He pulled her arm behind her back and used the tip of his dagger to reopen her scar.

"Tirnel way are you doing this?" Her voice was shaken and frightened.

"You have been only been here for a few weeks and yet you have the full undivided attention of my father and mother!" He hissed down her ear. "I was the number one child until Legolas was born, I was always with my ada and nana but when that little son of snakes was born it was always 'Oh little Leaf come and play!' and 'Legolas I love you, my son! Never 'Tirnel come and play.' Or 'Tirnel I love you, my son!' It was always him!" He tightened his grip more. "And now you are here and both mother and father have taken pity on you just because you have lost all your family!" He pressed the dagger deeper into her back. "And now once I have finished with you I am going to get Legolas!"

* * *

It was a warm day outside of the palace. The sun was shining in the blue cloudless sky and the birds were chirping in the amber trees. There was a slight breeze in the air that carried the leaves from the autumn trees up and over the palace.

Thranduil was teaching Legolas on how to shot straight. He had lent him his bow to shot at the targets. "Ok, keep your arm straight; pull back the sting and fire."

Legolas did just that and the arrow ran straight and true. He got a bull's eye in the exact centre of the target. "Ada did you see that?! I got a bull's eye!" Legolas smiled and faced Thranduil.

"Lle naa curucuar, Legolas!" Thranduil smiled down at his son. "You are almost as good as me!"

"No way, ada, I am better than you!" Legolas protested with a playful grin.

Rímes wandered out of the palace with a basket of fresh food of the palace kitchen. She wandered over to her husband and son. "I thought my warriors needed some refreshments and it looks like they need it."

Legolas bounced over to his mother. "Nana, I got a bull's eye!" He cheered.

Rímes gasped. "You did?! That is fantastic, little Leaf!" She put down the basket and picked him up. "Legolas, I think you are better than your father."

Legolas stuck his tongue out at Thranduil.

"Nana, how could you? This is the first time he managed to get a bull's eye!" Thranduil grinned big.

"Ada." Rímes' voice was stern with trying not to laugh. "It took you a long time to get your first bull's eye."

Legolas stuck his tongue out agian. Thranduil laughed. "I know it did."

The 3 laughed and a piercing scream ran though the valley. They looked up at Ivordis' window. Thranduil grabbed his sword and ran into the palace.

* * *

Thranduil, Legolas, Rímes and several guards bound down the palace corridors to her room. The elves stood, stepped and dived out of the way of the running royal party.

Thranduil pushed on the locked door. He took a run up, he kicked the door with his foot and the door blew in as he broke the hinges. He looked around the room and saw Ivordis lying on the bed. Legolas was behind him with Rímes and plenty of guards standing in the doorway. Legolas emerged from behind Thranduil's leg.

"Legolas get back!" Thranduil put his hand in front of Legolas' face.

But Legolas won't have any of it. He pushed past his hand and looked up at the bed. His eyes filled with tears.

Rímes bent down and picked up Legolas. She held him in her arms and hurried out of the room.

The healers ran into the room and Thranduil turned to the guards. "Lock down the citadel, no one leaves until the perpetrator is found." They nodded at their king and ran away.

The healers worked quickly on the helpless elf, one of then stood up and shoved Thranduil out of the door. "Let us work on her." She said calmly. "Please... wait out here."

Thranduil nodded understandingly and closed the door. He sat outside, waiting impatiently.

Rímes carried the sobbing Legolas into her room. She sat with him on the bed. She looked into his blue bloodshot eyes. "Little Leaf, do not worry. The healers will bring her back to us. It is not her time to go to the Halls of Mandos."

Legolas looked at his mother with wide eyes and nodded. "Who could have done something like this?" He wiped his eyes and sniffed.

"I do not know, Legolas." She hugged him tightly.

"I know who could have." Tirnel emerged from the doorway. He walked in with no sign of bloody clothes or a weapon. He sat down in between Legolas and Rímes.

"Tirnel what do you mean?" Rímes titled her head at her eldest son.

Tirnel muttered and looked down at the ground.

"Could you repeat that, sweetie?" Rímes smiled kindly.

He looked up with bad fire in his eyes. "I... did... it."

"Do not be silly, of course you didn't." Rímes grew worried. How could her son kill someone?

"I did!" He jumped to his feet. He revealed to the elves his bloody dagger.

"Tirnel, why?!" Legolas bellowed sniffling agian.

"Shut it, troll breath!" Tirnel yelled. He held the dagger in the air.

"Tirnel!" Rímes gasped. "You do not talk like that to your brother." She was scarily stern and stood in front of him. "Please put it down."

Tirnel yelled. "Do not tell me what to do!" He was as angry was they had ever seen him. Legolas squealed and crawled to the other side of the bed. Tirnel lowered the dagger...

* * *

**Mwhahahahahahaha! Don't forget to R&R and if you don't know the English meaning of some elvish words PM me.**

**You are going to have to wait! **

**Until next time! *waves***


	4. Accident Or Deliberate?

**Here it is! Chapter 4! I hope you enjoy this next instalment.**

**There is something strange about the young female elf, but what is it?**

* * *

Legolas was in the corner of the room huddled in a ball, tears streamed down his face as he rocked back and forth. The sun was worsening the mood with its rays beaming into the room and highlighting his mother. He kept glancing at Tirnel and his mother. He couldn't stop staring at the bloody drag marks that lay in front of him.

Tirnel stood in front of him with his mother behind him laying on the ground. "Now then, nadorhuan, it's time for you to die like the sniffling dog you are!" Tirnel darted at Legolas.

Legolas shrieked, rolled out of the way and scurried under the bed. Tears clouded his vision as Tirnel paced around the bed. He hurriedly tried to swipe them away with his sleeve.

"Come out, come out little _Leaf_." He said condescendingly. Tirnel tried at make leaf rhyme with scum to intimidate the little elf, that failing he stared to chortle loudly with a cackle.

Legolas clustered at the end of the bed; he kept his knees close to his chest. He attempted to keep his breathing calm when he saw his mother's hand laying limp on the floor. "Ada... tua lye." Legolas uttered softly.

He heard Tirnel guffaw. "He is too busy with taking care of the orc kisser." His head appeared at the foot of the bed and he smiled evilly at his young brother.

"Why?!" Legolas sobbed. "You were nice and loving!" He sniffled and curled up tighter and nearer to the end of the bed.

"Why? Why! Why, because when you came along ada and nana forgot about me completely and they focused on you!" Tirnel growled making Legolas jump and shudder. He moved his dagger under the bed and closer to him.

Legolas yelped and scampered out from underneath the bed. He cornered himself, unintentionally, by a wall. "Please, do not do this, toror', I am sorry for what mother and father did! Don't take it out on me!"

Tirnel tutted and shook his head ashamed of Legolas. "Oh well." He shrugged and held his dagger in between his fingers; he spun it around threateningly either looking at Legolas or the dagger. He moved towards Legolas, with it held high.

* * *

The large engraved doors opened and the healers emerged from the room. The smell of blood wrapped around Thranduil's nose. Thranduil rose quickly. "How is she?"

"Take a look for yourself." The head healer smiled and gestured for him to walk into the room.

Thranduil looked at the healers. He smiled and nodded at them and slowly wandered in. His eyes widened to see Ivordis sitting perfectly healthy on the, now clean, bed.

Ivordis smiled small. "Hello, sire."

Thranduil just stared. "But... you?"

Ivordis chuckled. "According to the healers I am a very fast healer."

"Fast is correct, faster than I have ever seen... why is that?" Thranduil grew suspicious until a scream was carried to their ears. Thranduil recognised his son's scream and he dashed out of the rooms. Ivordis followed him quickly.

Thranduil kicked the bedroom door in with his sword held high. He almost dropped it when he saw Legolas stab Tirnel in the stomach with his own tiny sword. Ivordis skidded to a stop and stared at him wide eyed. Thranduil noticed Rímes laying on the floor, unconscious and bloody. He just stood still glancing at the both of them.

Ivordis ran straight over to Rímes. "Ma'am, can you hear me?"

Nothing.

Ivordis leaned in to hear her breathing. She sighed and looked up at Thranduil. "Sire, she is alive but barely."

Thranduil didn't move.

Ivordis closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She uttered something soothing. But Thranduil still didn't move. She quickly moved over to Legolas and put her arm around her. "Legolas come on, go to your ada."

Legolas obliged and scuttled over to Thranduil. He hugged his leg.

Thranduil hugged his son back.

"He made me... I'm sorry ada..."

* * *

**Sorry this one is a bit short. I'll try and make the next one longer.**


	5. The Truth

**I don't own anything except Rímes and Ivordis :) **

**Thranduil's Point Of View will be in **_**italics**_**. I don't usually write from POVs so here I go!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I stared at Rímes; the young elf just told me she was going to make it. Legolas said that he done it... Tirnel is dead. What should I do? Should I rejoice that my wife and young son are alive or should I mourn the death of my eldest son? What do I do?_

Ivordis stayed with Rímes, she looked up agian at Thranduil. "Sire! She will be fine!" Seeing no response from Thranduil, she turned her attention to Legolas. "Legolas, what did you mean by 'He made me do it?'."

"I had to kill him... he hurt nana." Legolas spoke into Thranduil's robe. "Then he was going to go for me. He was nice! Why would he do this?"

Ivordis sighed. "I know not why he did that, Legolas. I do not know."

_How could Tirnel do this to Rímes? He was a good kid... I can understand why Legolas done it but... Why Tirnel... were you jealous? If you were why didn't you say something? Why Tirnel?_

Ivordis looked a Rímes, she was bloody and breathing. Shortly after Rímes began respond to voices around her the healers took her into another room and commended their work on her.

* * *

Thranduil was sat in the room opposite, he was sat at his desk with his head on his hands and his eyes were staring into space.

Legolas was sat on the bed, huddled in the duvet with a pillow over his head.

_Tirnel you could have talked to me instead of having all this pent up rage and nearly killing your mother and brother. I would have listened to you. Your mother and I would have listened to you, you could have sat us down and talked, there was no need for violence. I thought you were better than his, you were my first born and heir to Mirkwood, I never thought you were capable of this. You were going to be the best warrior I had ever seen and you could have taught your brother everything I couldn't. But why Rímes and Legolas? I certainty did not know that I would have to burry my first born. Tirnel... why?_

Then his mind began to wander.

_I do not understand how Rímes is able to survive her injuries? What did Ivordis mutter to my wife? Was she in on this? No! I cannot think like that! Tirnel hurt her too, but she healed rapidly, why was that? I need to know._

Ivordis was loitering around the corridor outside and the doorways.

Thranduil blinked and stood up from his chair. Legolas didn't move. Thranduil ambled quietly out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Ivordis glanced up at Thranduil. "What is on your mind?"

He turned to her and tried to force a smile. "Why where you able to heal so quickly?"

"I told you, I am a quick healer." She kept calm.

Thranduil shook his head. "No, I want to real answer."

Ivordis smiled. "That was the real answer."

_I want the real answer, Ivordis!_ Thranduil sighed. "I'm remaining calm for Legolas, now, what is the real answer?" _Please just tell me. I'll try not to get mad, tell me._

Ivordis sighed. "I'm an elf-witch."

* * *

**Gosh what is wrong with me? It's another short chapter.**

**Sorry!**


	6. Friends And Lovers

Ivordis sighed. "I am an elf-witch."

It was those words that rung around Thranduil's ears and his head. He could only stare at her. He couldn't say anything; he just stared and stood motionless. An elf with magic at such a young age, he'd never heard of such thing. Ivordis stood silent in front of Thranduil waiting for a response.

It was only until Legolas' head appeared around the corner that Thranduil spoke. "You are an elf-witch?" He asked just to make sure that he wasn't hearing things.

Ivordis nodded slowly. "I am... I guess I cannot hide it from the family who are taking care of me. It's the truth."

Legolas emerged from the room and scurried over to his father's leg. "Really?"

Ivordis nodded agian. "Really."

Legolas' mouth formed a smile. "I know an elf-witch! What spells do you know?!"

"Legolas!" Thranduil's voice was bitter and strict. "Now is not the time..."

"Sorry ada." Legolas uttered quietly from behind his leg.

"Thranduil let us turn our attention to your wife. She needs you and Legolas to remain strong, so go in there and talk to her!" Ivordis pointed at the door where Rímes slept.

Thranduil punched Legolas off his leg. "Stay with Ivordis while I speak with your mother." Legolas nodded and wandered over to Ivordis. Thranduil took a deep breath and opened the door. The strong smells of herbs and wet towels blew him in the face. He stepped into the room and closed the door.

Rímes was laying on the bed in the middle of the bright room. She had a clay bowl on a table beside the bed. Thranduil slowly walked over to the huge bed and sat on the corner. He held his wife's hand. "Melamin, I am here." He sighed and kissed her hand. "I know you are a fighter so you can fight this. It is not your time to go to the Halls of Mandos. Your suspicions where correct, she was an elf-witch. You always had a way of sensing things others could not." Then a small smile came across his face. "Do you remember when we met?"

She didn't respond but he knew she meant yes.

"We were the same ages as Legolas and Ivordis. I was the very young prince and you were the strange elf in the tailors. One day I was being fitted for my royal robes, hating it as usual, and there you were, in the corner of the room sitting on a stool watching the whole process come to pass and your father had no idea." Thranduil smiled. "A few days later I had to choose a partner of the celebration of the conception of young sister. So I boldly marched down to the tailors and asked if you could come with me. No surprise that you said yes, you almost gave your mother a hard attack afterwards." His smile began to grow. "You looked stunning and you still do." He sensed her smile so, naturally, he smiled back bigger. "Then when we were old enough I purposed to you under the falls. Not a day went by when I did not know that you were the one for me."

"Not a day went by when I did not know that you were the one for me, too." While Thranduil was talking, Rímes had opened her eyes slowly, taking in every precious word from her husband and when he paused she spoke. She smiled up at him and he beamed down at her.

Thranduil stroked her hair. "How are you feeling, my love?"

"Much better since I set my eyes on you, my beloved." She closed her eyes and leaned her head into Thranduil's hand.

Thranduil smiled sweetly. "That is good to hear."

"Thranduil?" Rímes asked softly.

"Yes?" Thranduil replied just as soft.

"For as long as the sun and moon are alive, that is how long I will love you." She smiled quoting from her vows she made all those years ago

"For as long as the stars and the earth move and live, that is how long I will love you." He smiled quoting from his vows he made all those years ago.

"How is Legolas?" Rímes asked.

"He is fine, a little shocked and shaken but he will be fine." Thranduil smiled.

"What about Tirnel?" She asked quietly. "What happened to him?"

"According to Legolas he had to... kill him before Tirnel could kill him and you."

"Then as soon as I am well we shall commemorate his memory with a service."

"That is a great idea." Thranduil smiled.

"Where is Legolas?"

"He is with Ivordis out in the gardens."

Rímes nodded. She agian rested against Thranduil's hand and slowly when to sleep. Thranduil snuggled next to her and wrapped his arms around her, smiling all the while.

* * *

Bull's eye! "Legolas, I do not see how me being a target for your anger is working." Legolas was frustrated at what happened to his mother, he kept it in for his father but was letting it on the poor fruit perched on Ivordis' head. "I agree it is working for your aiming skills... but why am I the target?"

Legolas reloaded his father's bow and fired at a green apple on Ivordis' head. It penetrated straight through it. "I like you." came as a reply.

"Oh... oh."

"Meaning because I like you I won't hit you." Legolas smiled.

"When wouldn't it make sense if you had something you did not like as a target?" Ivordis placed another apple on her head.

"Yes, but once I am used to my friends being a target I can learn on how to shoot around them and to the enemy, like the apple." He reloaded agian and fired true at the ripe red apple. Part of it was pinned against a helpless tree while the other pieces were distributed around Ivordis.

"Good aiming, indeed." She ate a piece of apple that fell into her hand. "Do you want to shoot agian?"

Legolas nodded and reloaded while Ivordis placed the final apple on her head. "In your mouth this time!" Legolas grinned.

"What?!" Ivordis exclaimed and the apple fell off and rolled along to the floor.

"Do you trust me?" Legolas asked kicking the apple back.

Ivordis sighed and nodded. "I do... let us just get it over and done with." She popped the apple in her mouth.

Legolas aimed his bow. Ivordis closed her eye tightly and waited for it to be over. Legolas realised, the arrow flew though the air and imbedded itself in the centre of the apple. Ivordis kept her eyes closed. Legolas laughed and wandered over to her. She was holding her breath too. "You can open your eyes now." He pulled the apple out by the arrow.

She opened one eye slowly quickly followed by the other. She grinned and hugged him tight. "Thank you for not killing me!"

Legolas hugged back and smiled. "You are very welcome!"

* * *

**This one was longer! **

**I'll be taking a little longer to update and add new things because I'm going back to school :'( tomorrow 8****th****. **

**I hope you enjoyed the lovey-doveyness of Thranduil and Rímes (Thranímes or Rímduil) or the close friendship of Ivordis and Legolas (Ivorlas or Legodis).**

**R&R please!**


	7. Happy Home

It was a few weeks after Rímes was finally allowed out of bed. She, Thranduil, Legolas, Ivordis and the elves of Mirkwood arranged a funeral for the late Prince Tirnel. Despite what he done, people will still miss him. He had a beautiful Oak coffin engraved with elvish script saying:

_Here lies Prince Tirnel  
A brave and caring prince_

_He will be sorely missed by all those who knew him._

The service was picturesque with words from Rímes, Thranduil, one of Tirnel's friends and the bishop. At the end there were fireworks from Ivordis, they were all shapes and sizes. His coffin was buried under the huge willow tree in the palace graveyard along with his ancestors.

But that was a week ago now Thranduil helps Rímes pack for her annual trip to Rivendell to visit her old friends and Lord Elrond. They were out in the stables strapping the saddle onto her horse and fastening her luggage to it.

"You will be careful, won't you?" Thranduil asked tightening the strap.

"Of course I will, Thranduil. I make this trip every year; nothing bad has come of it yet." Rímes smiled and reassured him. "You are like this every year."

He nodded. "I know, I know. I just do not want to lose you agian."

She put her hand on his shoulder. "You will not lose me agian, my dear, there is no need to worry."

He took her hand in his and he kissed it. "Take care of yourself."

Legolas bounded into the stables with Ivordis walking after him. Rímes scooped him up in her arms. "Have a good ride, nana!"

Rímes beamed. "I will, little Leaf. I want you to take care of your father and Ivordis when I am gone."

He nodded rapidly. "I will nana! I will care for them!"

She kissed his nose. "That is my little Leaf!" She put him back on the floor and mounted her black mare. "I should be back at high noon in a week's time." She kissed Thranduil and nodded at Ivordis. "Goodbye!" and with that she galloped out of the stable with her golden hair flying after her and her horse's black mane flowing in the wind.

Thranduil, Legolas and Ivordis watched her leave. Thranduil turned and looked down at his son. "How about you show me your skills with the bow, Legolas?"

Legolas looked up at his father and grinned. He grabbed his leg. "Follow us!"

Legolas dragged his father though the gardens and into the training area. He shoved Ivordis to the target and stood his father behind him.

Ivordis put an apple on her head and waited for Legolas to load the bow. He loaded the bow and pulled back on the string. It flew right though the apple. Thranduil clapped but was stopped short when Legolas pulled a face to him. Ivordis laughed and popped an apple in her mouth. "Legolas... are you sure about this?"

Legolas turned to him and nodded. "I am very sure, ada!"

"Ok, as long as you are sure..." Thranduil rubbed his hands together out of nervousness.

Legolas reloaded the bow. "Are you ready, Ivy?" She nodded so he realised the bow. It wedged itself in the apple.

Thranduil was gobsmacked. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Ivordis grabbed the stray arrows and wandered over to the elves. She laughed. "He is fantastic, isn't he?!"

Thranduil nodded and finally spoke. "Legolas that was brilliant!" He bent down and hugged him.

"Thank you, ada!" Legolas smiled and hugged back.

Ivordis laughed. "It looks as if you have a talented bowman on your hands, sire."

Thranduil nodded. "It does indeed."

* * *

**Thank you for ready this chapter!**

**I hope your enjoying this story! R&R!**


	8. Epilogue

"It was over 1200 years ago. When we younger Rímes disappeared before reaching Rivendell, none of us knew that happened to her. Many search parties were dispatched to scan the area where she disappeared and the neighbouring area, but all the groups returned with no new about her." Legolas smiled at his friends and family in the mosaic courtyard of Mirkwood palace. He stood behind a long wooden table with silk table covers over it. It had many different types of food and drink.

"Too this day we still do not know what happened to Rímes. Thranduil still has never given up on finding his wife." She glanced over at Thranduil. He smiled with a nod at her. "But wherever she is... we hope that she is watching over her son and husband, as I will continue to look out for mine." She locked arms with her husband at their wedding.

Their friends and family rose their cups and cheered: "To the prince and his bride!" The cups clinked and laughter was exchanged.

In the far corner of the courtyard a familiar elf, with familiar hair and familiar emerald eyes smiled at the royal couple from under her golden long hair. She looked back down at the floor and continued to clean the yard with her brown broom.

**Thank you for reading! R&R about what you thought.**

**I might be starting a 'The Hobbit' story, so heads up if you like it.**


End file.
